


千里送雏菊，礼轻情意重

by corgi26



Category: s.c.i
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	千里送雏菊，礼轻情意重

“白驰，这个地方你待会......白驰？白驰？”  
白驰被身边的马韩一拐子打回神，急忙起身：“组长，您说！”  
说什么说！  
白羽瞳蹙眉瞪他一眼，转头冲洛天道：“还是你去吧。”  
“是，组长。”  
回了办公室，白羽瞳把手上文件一撂，给赵祯打了过去：“我说你丫动作能不能快点？我组员这一天到晚魂不守舍的，你负得起责任吗？你他妈还是不是男人，这通墨迹你当演偶像剧呢？”  
那头赵祯被喷了个猝不及防，回击得一点不客气：“你白羽瞳不墨迹？你有本事分分钟把身边那位搞定了先！”  
“废什么话，我这和你的情况能一样吗？”  
“有什么不一样？”赵祯隔着电波一声嗤笑，“还不都是两个男人那点破事。”  
“懒得跟你废话。”白羽瞳如此一句就挂了电话。  
当然不一样，这男人和男人还不一样呢。  
白羽瞳看了眼关着的门，从抽屉最下面小心翼翼掏出本黑色油皮的笔记本。  
打开一页，上书：知己知彼，百战不殆。  
他俩打从出生就跟一块呆着，连腰下几两都比过不知多少次了，有用吗？一点用没有，还不是跟这僵着？  
白组长叹了口气，继续翻：敌不动我不动。  
他是不动，可我想动啊！老子这都守身如玉二十多年了，真的是很想动一动啊！  
不行，再来一招：小别胜新婚，让离别催动爱意。  
有点意思。  
白组长若有所思地摸起了下巴。

“白羽瞳？白羽瞳？”展耀搓个纸团往白羽瞳脑门上一砸，“白羽瞳！”  
白组长终于被砸得回了神，看见了对面站着的人：“猫儿！”  
展耀见他做贼心虚那样，眼光在他手中快速合上的黑色笔记本上一瞬即过：“做什么美梦呢，叫你这么多声都没听见？”  
白羽瞳觑他一眼，也不接话，只清了清喉咙，慢条斯理道：“之前那个国际维和部队的反恐训练邀请，还记得吗？”  
展耀不知他想说什么，迟疑地点了点头：“不是说最近案子多任务重，就先不派人了吗？”  
“本来是这么个理，可我又仔细想了想，这毕竟事关集体荣誉，咱还是得积极应对。”白羽瞳说得煞有介事，余光扫了眼皱眉的展耀，“最近案子多，不过差不多都收尾了，也正好趁机锻炼锻炼他们几个。”  
展耀这下听明白了：“你是打算自己去？”  
“没错。”白组长答得欢快，见展耀拧眉深思，他心下一喜，做深沉状慨叹，“都是为了集体荣誉啊。”

两个月的时间，说长不长，不过就是几个案子的事，说短却也不短，毕竟白天有诸事填充，晚上那夜深人静时的思念，都是实打实的重量。  
据说白羽瞳表现不错，每轮测试都是头排第一；  
据说白羽瞳为国争光，在测试中救了一个美国大兵，很是发扬了一把国际人道主义救援精神；  
据说白羽瞳......  
据说白羽瞳......  
据说白羽瞳......受伤了？！

白羽瞳吊着胳膊从超市溜达回公寓，一进门就觉得不对劲，屋里有人！  
他不动神色就近拿起雨伞，试了试钢制伞骨，还行，够用了。  
他脚下轻挪，逐一排查，客厅，clear，厨房，clear，浴室，clear，阳台，clear。  
All clear之下,唯一的可能就是卧室了。  
白羽瞳向那虚掩的门迅速移动，正要伸手出伞，门却是自己开了。  
“白羽瞳！”  
伞高举过头顶，眼前站着的是他想了整整两个多月的人，白羽瞳睁着眼睛几乎不敢相信。  
“猫......猫儿？”你怎么来了？  
展耀的目光从白羽瞳讪讪放下的伞开始，在他黑瘦许多的脸上全身流连一阵，最后落上了那只叫绷带吊着的胳膊，脸上露出些叫人看不透的深沉。  
别人看不透，他白羽瞳还能不明白？  
白组长把绷带一取，没事人似的晃了晃手臂：“早没事了，就是点皮外伤。”  
如果流弹也能叫皮外伤的话。  
展耀沉着脸不说话，只伸出根食指，对着白羽瞳勾了勾。  
白羽瞳吞了吞口水，把手中的雨伞靠着墙角放好，这才迈步过去。  
那步子初时谨小慎微，毕竟展耀的表情不善，白羽瞳自己也心虚，但没多久又大步流星了起来，他是真的很想他。  
只是白羽瞳人刚走到近前，还没来得及奉献个热情的拥抱，他衬衫领子就叫展耀用力一揪，不敢反抗的白组长，以第一名成绩刚结束反恐训练的白组长，见义勇为面对劫匪毫不示弱的白组长，就这么被揪着甩到了床上。

“猫儿......”  
展耀双手抵住白羽瞳的胸膛使力一推，脚一抬就坐在了他的腰上。  
居高临下的视线中，展耀的眼睛眯了眯，像极了一只慵懒着生气的猫。  
这人的罪名有哪些呢？我想想，展耀眯着眼睛坐在白羽瞳的腰上不说话。  
受了伤不汇报，该死。  
怕被自己发现，骗说有任务，结果一个人躲在美国养伤，该死。  
最该死的，心里一肚子话不跟自己说，罪该万死。  
展耀紧盯着白羽瞳，慢慢俯下身，同他鼻尖相抵：“你......想我了吗？”  
白组长本就不值一提的反抗之心这下彻底自刎进了黑洞。  
他难以自持地咽了咽口水，眼神贪婪地同身上的人胶在一处，几乎控制不住地想去亲吻展耀。  
“想......”  
梦呓的回应传递着不作假的思念，展耀蓦地一笑，用鼻尖亲昵蹭起白羽瞳的脸，低声道：“我也......”  
“咔嚓”一下，白羽瞳发现自己完好的那只手被手铐铐在了床头，身经百战的白组长这下是彻底懵了。  
紧接着，他的视线里出现了一根细长的白色丝带。  
“小白，”  
展耀小心将丝带环上白羽瞳受伤的手。  
“你受伤的事，为什么不告诉我？”  
趁着白组长眼神愧疚，那丝带又绕上了床头拷着的另一只手。  
“我生气了。”  
展耀伸出舌头舔上白羽瞳的耳垂。  
“很生气……”  
他手上突然使力一收。  
“你说......我该怎么惩罚你？”  
又是一下猛拉，白羽瞳的双手彻底被那丝带紧紧绑住了。

白羽瞳的喉头动了动。  
他的身上，展耀依旧是那副居高临下的冷艳神情，看来怒气着实不小。  
白羽瞳隐约觉出接下来要发生的事，他的身体不可自控地起了战栗，说不出是迫不及待还是欲求不满。  
扣子一颗颗被解开，结实的胸肌露了出来，展耀用双手时轻时重地抚摸，感受到掌下激动的起伏，他猛一低头，在白羽瞳的胸口狠狠咬了一口。  
啊！白羽瞳的身体没忍住向上一弹。  
紧接着又是一口，这一次展耀咬住了白羽瞳的乳头。

展耀看着胸有成竹，其实也是个没经验的生手，他将那乳头用牙峰咬住，舔弄着去扯，齿尖也不知道收力，带着股泄愤的蛮狠，弄得白羽瞳胸前又痛又痒，倒是真的被三两下激起了兴致。他的下身也慢慢抬了头，不偏不倚，正正抵在了展耀的裤裆。  
展耀自然也感受到了那根半硬，他松开口中被咬得红肿的乳珠，冲白羽瞳哼了一声，同时一手顺着白羽瞳的腹肌往下摸去，隔着裤裆一把摸上了白羽瞳的那处要害。  
白羽瞳发出一声惊喘，身体是从未有过的煎熬，他微抬起膝盖摩擦起展耀的后臀，催促他再摸一摸自己。  
皮带被解开，拉链被拉下，隔着最后一层纯白内裤，展耀用手指玩弄般抚过渗出水渍的鼓囊，指甲盖轻轻一刮，就叫白羽瞳重重一抖。  
“猫儿......”  
在白羽瞳低喘的轻唤中，那条叫前液弄湿的碍事内裤终于被脱了下来。  
没了束缚的阴茎瞬间雄赳赳气昂昂地弹了出来，落在展耀修长的指间，只几下抚弄就涨得紫红，还按捺不住地流出些晶莹前液，沾上了白皙的手指。  
白羽瞳几乎是圆睁着双眼看展耀动作，他目光紧锁眼前红白相衬的淫靡，浑身气血翻涌，只觉得展耀此刻握着的根本就是他的命。  
然后，他看到展耀冲他挑眉一笑，猛地俯下了头。

白羽瞳中弹了。  
消息传来时，展耀瞬间失去了思考能力。  
全身上下，由血到肉地冷。  
他强迫自己在那冷意中安排好一切，然后第一时间踏上了去美国的飞机。  
红眼航班，他不敢睡，不敢闭眼，更不敢让胡思乱想占据本就恍惚的意识。  
他关了手机，怕又有什么更糟的消息。  
他静静看着黑夜，什么也不去想，不敢去想。  
直到下了飞机，白大哥的人来接他，说是一场虚惊。  
展耀的身体几乎一下子软了下来。  
没事，小白他没事。

白羽瞳的阴茎落入一个热且湿润的去处，舒服得他头皮发麻，忍不住呻吟起来。  
茎体的每一道沟壑都被仔细舔过，连柔嫩的顶端也得到了照拂，虽然偶尔被没收好的牙齿咬得生疼，但那份刺痛间的快意才是真正的酸爽。  
白羽瞳叫那酸爽刺激得半挺起身，借着手铐的支撑他低头去看，展耀的头随着吞吐的频率在他下身起落，美好得简直像是在做梦，那些梦自中学开始，于一个个午夜游荡，湿漉漉地回味无穷。  
白羽瞳叫眼前的美梦成真刺激得红了眼，他双手动弹不得，只懂顺应欲望，无意识抬起腰身将阴茎更深地往那喉咙里送，顶了没几下，就感觉敏感的茎头被展耀的喉头一夹，快感瞬间过电似地往脑门上撞。  
白羽瞳低吼一声，用尽平生最大意志力生压下射精的冲动。  
笑话，怎么能这么快就缴了械？这可事关男人的尊严！

展耀咳嗽着吐出了白羽瞳的阴茎，他的嘴角沾着些莹白前液，将一双唇润得红艳。  
他没打算给白羽瞳深喉，结果正费劲口着呢就被这人猛顶了喉咙，喉头收缩几乎是下意识的反应。  
这只死老鼠！  
他抬眼去瞪白羽瞳，却发现这人眼中浮光暗动，是从未见过的幽深。  
“猫儿......猫儿......”  
展耀叫他唤得着了魔，情不自禁就靠了上去。  
白羽瞳将展耀的唇含在口中，细细地温柔地吮，然后咬着他的下唇喘息道：“猫儿，给我解开。”  
展耀下意识就点头，然后不知想到什么，又把白羽瞳伸进来的舌头狠狠一咬，冷笑着坐了起来。  
“小别胜新婚.......”展耀的手缓缓包住白羽瞳的茎头。  
“爱情兵法......”用力就是一掐。  
“......嗯？”  
白羽瞳痛叫一声，忍着下身重创急忙赔笑：“那是赵祯那小子弄的，我就是看看，看看。”  
展耀眼神睥睨，作势还要掐，白羽瞳讨好地用下身往上顶了顶：“猫儿，再掐真萎了，以后怎么满足你？”  
展耀被他这不要脸的一句弄得红了脸，手中的那根也极为应景地跳了跳。  
他咬牙转开头，手上不自觉把白羽瞳的硬挺摸了几下，就听耳边几声粗喘，白羽瞳的声音低哑传来：“猫儿，我想抱抱你。”

手上的束缚刚解开，白羽瞳就抱着展耀打了个滚，把人紧压在身下。  
他嘴上叼着展耀的两片唇啃得不亦乐乎，心里正快速搜索着家里可以用来当润滑剂的东西，就感觉手心被塞进了什么。  
他低头一看，润滑剂和安全套，白组长的嘴角顿时咧开了。  
“看什么看！”展耀低头抵着白羽瞳的肩膀，也不看他，嘴上凶狠道，“做不做？不做拉倒！”  
“做做做，当然做！”白组长得了圣意，赶紧加快了手上开拓的动作。  
然而有了润滑剂，依然很痛。  
毕竟是第一次进入的地方，饶是展耀拼命呼气放松，那处也是撕裂地痛，像将身体生生劈开，痛得他没忍住，咬上了白羽瞳的肩膀。  
白羽瞳边进入边轻柔抚摸展耀的背，进入一点就停下来等他适应，缓过劲儿再继续。等那根好容易全部进入，白羽瞳自己忍得满头是汗，展耀的背上也是汗湿一片。  
白羽瞳心疼地啄了啄展耀湿润的额角，双手撑在他的头侧，细细亲吻他的脸让他放松，同时身下慢慢地动了起来。

在情事方面，白羽瞳当然也是个生手。  
他初时不敢动得太厉害，只轻轻摆动腰身在展耀体内温柔搅动，尽可能地让茎体擦过每一寸内壁，试探着爱人的那一处关键。  
随着展耀脸上渐渐露出迷醉，白羽瞳将他的一条腿扳倒胸前，低头紧包住他的唇，加大了甬道内挺动的力度。  
快感像水波轻荡开，渐渐凝聚，展耀慢慢自喉咙中发出似痛似爽的呻吟，身体也迎合着白羽瞳的撞击开始上下起伏。  
白羽瞳撞得酣畅，曲肘压在展耀耳边，不住喊着他的名字，情欲的热气全打在了展耀红透的耳廓上，让他安心去沉溺。  
他用另一只完好的手握住展耀纤合敏感的腰线，薄茧的指端轻抚挑逗，配合着冲撞的频率不时掐上一把，逼出爱人后穴下意识的收缩，那嫣红小口咬得他舒爽快意，撞击开始了加速。  
随着渐快愈猛的冲刺，展耀口中的低吟连成一片高亢，白羽瞳狠撞一下，他便尖叫一声，紧接着一声，又是一声。带着承受不住的求饶嘶哑，他将白羽瞳的肩膀压向自己，狠狠咬住。  
最后关头，白羽瞳再也顾不上其他，他双手环抱住展耀的腰，将爱人颤抖的身体紧贴住，阴茎在那甬道内进得更深，几十下急速撞击后，他终于咬住展耀的脖子，射出了自己的热流。  
此时的展耀已经叫白羽瞳操弄得射了两回，两人相贴的胸腹上，俱是一片白浊湿润。

射了精的白羽瞳仍然不肯松手，他抱着无力抵抗的展耀，顶着半软的阴茎，在那温暖湿热的后穴里恶作剧般地来回顶弄，肆意放大着高潮的余韵。  
展耀被他一下下搅得不住颤动，浑身上下酥麻得熬人，又没什么力气硬推开他，只好软绵绵地叫了声：“小白......”  
温哑间，情意尽现。  
白羽瞳听得眼眶一热，他停下戏弄，将头埋进展耀的颈窝，片刻后哑声轻唤：“猫儿。”  
我的猫儿。


End file.
